


【Arthurm/NC-17】遗像

by xiazijunOwO



Category: aquaman（2018）
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※继承了古堡的普通人亚瑟（？）x鬼怪奥姆※OOC有请注意※不恐怖，是NC-17啊！我的车没有手刹！





	【Arthurm/NC-17】遗像

**Author's Note:**

> ※继承了古堡的普通人亚瑟（？）x鬼怪奥姆  
> ※OOC有请注意  
> ※不恐怖，是NC-17啊！我的车没有手刹！

亚瑟的古堡里有一副遗像，就悬挂在大厅的正中央。每当亚瑟推开底层那扇精美却因沉淀了时光而显得古朴沉重的门时，视线穿过空旷的大厅，他便能看见那副如同观赏油画大小的遗像。遗像两侧分别是螺旋向上的阶梯，无论踩上哪一阶，回过头都能看到那副遗像，亚瑟对此颇有微词。

所以他取下了那副遗像，并将其扔进了垃圾桶，诡异的事情就在这时候发生，他听见了难过的哽咽声，那是男性压抑着情绪喑哑悲鸣的声音。亚瑟心头猛然一跳，他承认他被吓到了，等他再仔细去听的时候，已经没有那种声音了，仿佛那瞬间的哭声只是他的幻听。

心大如亚瑟，他理所当然把刚刚的事情当做了幻觉。他往垃圾桶里又扔了几团废纸，将遗像的金属外框掩盖住一些。

那其实并不算真正意义上的遗像，它是彩色的，由艳丽的油画色彩勾勒出一名高贵的男性形象，黄色是他的头发，蓝色是他的眼睛，白色是他的肌肤，华丽的钻石项链不规则缠绕在他的脖颈上*，有着金银丝线刺绣并点缀钻石的繁复上衣穿在他身上，亚瑟可以断定这名男性是一位俊美的贵族。

通常大家会把这样的画像当做人物肖像，就连亚瑟的父亲也是这样认为，但亚瑟却并不觉得这是肖像画，他固执的认为这是死者的遗像，记录了死者最后遗言的遗像。

奇怪的是自他有记忆开始，无名遗像便挂在了这里，没有人知道这是谁的遗像，亚瑟不知道，他的父亲不知道，他的佣人也不知道，他家的族谱上也不存在这个人，他曾疑惑过关于遗像的来历，但也仅限曾经，现在他已经不想知道了。

他已经看烦了。

扔掉遗像后亚瑟便离开了古堡，他得赶去酒吧，那儿上了新酒，还有新的妞儿，他一向热衷此事。因为古堡地处偏僻，他不得不提前驾车离去，要知道如果不是有了新酒，他才懒得踏出来一步。亚瑟到的时间刚刚好，正是酒吧营业的最佳时刻，和酒保熟人寒暄之后他便在酒吧闪烁五彩迷幻的灯光中随着疯狂人群喝酒摇摆，彻底把遗像的事儿抛出了脑外。

第二天的宿醉是必然的，亚瑟记不清楚他喝了多少瓶，他只记得酒水没有一刻离开过他的嘴和他的胃，他有些想吐。在他翻身的下床的时候他才发现自己已经在家里了，他都不记得自己是什么时候回来的！

他的头更加晕眩疼痛，胃袋不受控制的向上反刍，他张嘴呕出一大堆秽物，酸臭的味道立马萦绕在他鼻尖，刺激他的嗅觉。

“......该死的！”

屋子内不能再呆了，他摇摇晃晃地撑着墙壁走下了阶梯，他原本是想让佣人将房子里收拾一下，但他在抬眼的时候又看见了那副遗像，就挂在大厅中间。

亚瑟有些生气，他以为是佣人将遗像捡了回来，于是他快步走下楼梯，又伸手取下了遗像将其扔掉，处理完遗像后他骂骂咧咧的回了卧室，他被这事儿弄的有些烦躁，尽管他的卧室还有一滩难闻的秽物，但他也顾不着了，现在他只想好好睡一觉。

彻底入睡前亚瑟还想着睡醒后让佣人来收拾一下，但他又好像想起了什么，在睡意的困扰下他也记不清了，只得沉沉睡去。

被扔掉的遗像在亚瑟房门关上的一刻又回到了墙壁上，遗像里头俊美贵族的蓝眼睛闪动了两下，合拢的双唇咧开一条微笑的缝隙。

亚瑟在睡梦中也并不安稳，梦里的一切都被蒙上了一层暧昧的粉，觥筹交错的舞会，穿着华丽雕饰感极重的贵族们在乐师的演奏下跳起了舞，女人层层叠叠的蓬松裙子上尽是刺眼的钻石，男人的服饰也极为夸张，在这场舞会里他看见了遗像的主人。

俊美的贵族站在人群的正中央朝他微笑，亚瑟控制不了身体的行动，他仿佛是一名身临其境的看客，只能看着自己一步一步离贵族更近，他抚上了贵族的脸颊，而后他听到了对方在喊他。

“亚瑟。”

亚瑟醒了，天色已经完全黑沉下来，他翻出手机看了眼时间，已经是深夜一点半。他长呼了口气，而后便想到了之前的梦境，他突然有些口干舌燥。

他又从楼上走了下来，他想起来在入睡前，在他下楼想唤来佣人的时候，他并未在大厅内发现任何佣人活动的迹象，按常理来说佣人们至少会有两个一直呆在大厅内，以便他有事的时候能叫到他们。

不仅是大厅，亚瑟才想起似乎整个古堡都没有人。

他发现遗像又回到了墙上，这次他没再取掉遗像，他伸手抚摸遗像上贵族的脸颊，就像梦中那样。

“你是谁？”

“是我，亚瑟。”

遗像张开了他漂亮的嘴唇吐露话语，紧接着遗像开始融化，色块与色块相交旋转形成一个漩涡，由亚瑟放在遗像上的手将他整个吸入画中。

亚瑟仿佛又回到了梦中，舞会、绚丽、夸张、贵族、激情。亚瑟甚至能闻到空气中奢靡的味道，他又看见了站在翩翩起舞的人群中央的蓝眼贵族，他如同梦中那样，朝着贵族走了过去。

“亚瑟。”

“我等了你好久。”

贵族踮起脚搂住了他的脖颈，而后又牵着他的手领着他上了楼，亚瑟发现这名有着漂亮蓝眼睛的贵族将他带回了房间——他住的那间房。

贵族将他推到在了柔软的床上，自己又爬上来跨坐在他身上，并且俯下身亲吻他的面颊，亚瑟这才回过神来，他连忙推开这个不知名的男人，对方却一脸不解的看着他。

“你今天怎么了？”

亚瑟发现对方似乎是认识他，于是他问：“你是谁？”

贵族皱着眉回答：“亚瑟，你再开玩笑我真的生气了。”

男人又贴了上来，他舔舐着亚瑟的耳垂，“我是奥姆......还是说叫我弟弟你才会不开这种玩笑。”

没等亚瑟反应过来，奥姆便解开了他上衣的衣扣，接着奥姆又褪去了自己的外衣，匀称白皙的肌肤就这样暴露在空气孔，亚瑟对奥姆的身体起了反应，过了好一会他才反应过来，他明明更喜欢那些胸大屁股翘的热辣女人。

但奥姆的身体实在是太精致漂亮，就像是东方盛产的精美玉器，也许是富裕的贵族生活带给他这样的肌肤。

奥姆将自己脱了个干净，昂贵的衣物被随手扔在床边，奥姆现在只想好好发泄一阵，天知道他的野种哥哥今天怎么会如此不对劲，他还得自己动手来获得欢愉。

他伸手将亚瑟肿胀的阴茎从丝绸质的布料中解脱出来，然后握住那粗长的阴茎往自己的后穴里戳，但他还太过生疏，老是不得其入，他只好用自己的股缝摩擦那玩意儿，他将自己玩弄的情动，他的阴茎也抬起了头，于是他只好松开握着亚瑟那根的手，他软了腰身俯趴在亚瑟身上，然后撸动自己的阴茎。

亚瑟自然是被他的模样勾出一身火，虽然他还不能确定现在是什么情况，但身体却在叫嚣着要与奥姆结合。于是他遵从本心，将这一切当做梦境。

他翻身将奥姆压在身下，然后抬起奥姆两条纤长匀称的腿架在肩上，他掰开奥姆的两瓣臀肉，猛然挺身，将自己的阴茎送入奥姆的体内，他听见了奥姆短促的惊叫，而后便是小声的呻吟。

温热的肠道紧紧包裹着亚瑟，他的阴茎被着湿热紧致的感觉刺激地又胀大一圈，他开始了抽动，奥姆的身体随着他的动作而向上耸动，因情动而产生的呻吟如同歌唱一般美妙，亚瑟觉得自己将这个男人彻底掌握在了手中。

奥姆漂亮的身体上起了一层薄汗，亚瑟忍不住低下头将其舔舐掉，这让奥姆的呻吟变得更加绵软魅人，这让亚瑟加快了抽动的速度，奥姆浑圆白皙的臀肉被撞的泛起一层红，穴肉也绞紧了在自己体内肆意妄为的阴茎。

亚瑟盯着奥姆的脸，他从未发现这张脸能如此精致好看，就算以往他对着遗像看了千百万遍。

白皙的肌肤染上了情欲的红，被打理的服帖金色头发此刻散乱的趴在额头上，纯粹深邃的蓝眸里蕴上了一层迷蒙的水雾，他真是好看极了。

亚瑟低头亲吻着奥姆，在这片刻之中他释放了自己的精液。

这是一个很好的梦，亚瑟看着奥姆的蓝眸想着。

紧接着他倚靠着墙壁醒了过来，佣人拍打他的肩询问他是否需要回房休息。

他回来了。

亚瑟挥了挥手，让佣人离开，他站起身看着墙上的遗像，他竟然在这幅遗像下面睡着并且做了一场和遗像主人的春梦，他盯着里头的人。

“你想让我知道什么？奥姆。”

亚瑟发现遗像变了，画中贵族的嘴唇不再抿紧合拢，他的唇微微张开，亚瑟甚至能看见他洁白的牙齿。

他依靠对方的唇形读了出来。

“你。”

-END-


End file.
